


Dreidel Champ

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, S'vivon | Dreidel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles plays high stakes dreidel.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: TeenWolf





	Dreidel Champ

**Author's Note:**

> Visit Sterek8Nights on Tumblr, and please let me know what you think!

"Okay, Der, time to play dreidel!" Stiles says as he comes back into the living room.

Derek looks up from where he's sitting on the couch and raises an eyebrow. "Everyone just left," he says flatly. "You literally just ushered Scott, Mel, and your dad out the door with leftover latkes, and the rest of the pack left a half hour ago."

"Two people can play dreidel!" Stiles squawks indignantly.

Derek rolls his eyes fondly and slides to the floor so he's in front of the coffee table. "Fine, but you're getting the dreidel and gelt, I had too many sufganiyot."

"Sure ya did, big guy," Stiles snorts, moving towards the kitchen to get what he needs. When he returns, he settles across from Derek at the coffee table and presents the dreidel to him dramatically. "You can start, babe."

"How magnanimous of you," Derek deadpans, the corners of his mouth curling up belying his grumpiness.

Stiles just grins at him, plopping a handful of chocolate coins in the middle of the table and giving them each a few to start with. 

They play for a few minutes, quickly falling into their usual teasingly competitive rhythm. Stiles gives the dreidel a particularly emphatic spin and stares at it intently, biting his lower lip and leaning ever so slightly closer to the table as the spinning slows to a wobble.

When the dreidel finally falls, showing a  _ shin _ , Stiles, inexplicably, smiles brilliantly. It's the kind of smile that makes Derek's whole world brighter, and for just a moment, Derek forgets what he's doing--just like he always does when that smile is turned in his direction.

Then, Stiles says seriously "All in," and slides his coin into the middle of the table, his eyes fixed on Derek's.

It takes Derek a second to register that they are playing dreidel, not poker, and that whatever was pushed across the table made a heavier scratching sound than a cheap, foil wrapped chocolate.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, "I mean it, Derek. I'm all in. Forever." 

All Derek can do is stare at him, wide-eyed, with dawning wonder. Stiles' eyes shift from Derek's to the table between them, drawing Derek's with them.

On the table, framed perfectly by a circle of scattered gelt, is a white gold ring, gleaming in the low-lamplight.

Derek looks up at Stiles, a shocked smile slowly blooming across his face.

Stiles reaches out for Derek's hand, taking it in both of his. "So, what do you day, Der-Bear, will you give me the honor slash best Hanukkah present ever of becoming my husband?"

Derek clears his throat, already nodding before he can say a joyous "Yes!" He leans across the table to pull stiles into a celebratory kiss; it's clumsy, for all that they're smiling and grabbing at each other, and trying not to fall onto the coffee table between them, but still perfect.

They pull apart with unhurried Peck's, cradling each other's faces and grinning dopily. Stiles steps back, taking Derek's left hand from where it rests on his cheek, reaching down to pick up the ring and slipping it onto Derek's finger. He looks at it for a moment, smiling, and presses a kiss to Derek's finger, lips brushing against the still cool metal.

Derek can't stop smiling, but that stopped feeling strange years ago. He uses their still joined hands to guide Stiles around the table and right into his arms, where he fits just as perfectly as he always has.

They hold each other for a long moment, gently swaying to the music still playing quietly in the background. Stiles, of course, is the one to break the silence.

"You know what this means," he says into Derek's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"You're my ex-boyfriend now?" Derek jokes, kissing just above Stiles' ear, moving them so they're almost but not quite dancing now.

Stiles snorts against Derek's collarbone. "There's that, but, no. I was thinking that this means that I am the all time, undisputable dreidel champion."

Derek can only laugh, and pull Stiles onto the couch with him, the game long forgotten as he gets blissfully lost in the press of lips and the warm pressure of his  _ fiance _ on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to create some Sterek Hanukkah content, Sterek8Nights had prompts, and I'd love to see and share your work!


End file.
